<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achromatic by GerdavR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035754">Achromatic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/pseuds/GerdavR'>GerdavR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, No Beta, Sort Of, Translated Fic, going native fic, spy games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/pseuds/GerdavR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets herself transferred to the espionage department and soon receives valuable information from a spy named "Achromatic".</p><p>(English version of "Unbunt")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GingerRose - Going Native</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Going Native event ^^ I wrote the fic in my native language and translated it into English wit Deepl.com.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conspiracy meetings in seedy cantinas, breakneck chases through narrow urban canyons or at least mysterious meetings on foggy bridges - that's what Rose had envisioned when she had more or less begged General Organa to transfer her to the espionage department.</p><p>Instead, it was mostly dull research work to check the reliability of sources. As she soon discovered, most of the tips and much of the information leaked to the resistance were outdated or simply wrong.</p><p>She suspected that most of the informants just wanted to make themselves important. Just like her... a busybody who would be better off with droids and simple circuits.</p><p>At least with a fried circuit she knew why something wasn't working. She sighed when she received what felt like the twentieth message in which someone claimed to have seen Kylo Ren on some dirt planet at the arse end of the galaxy.</p><p>It seemed that as a spy, she primarily needed a lot of steadiness and a high tolerance for frustration, not an elegant evening gown with which she could infiltrate an illustrious gala under sparkling chandeliers.</p><p>Rose sighed and reached for her now cold caf. With most of the tips, it was difficult to impossible to determine whether they were true or not. The work was tedious and damn tiring.</p><p>She marked the message stating that Ren had been seen on Alderaan as false and moved it to the appropriate system folder, the sender was marked as unreliable.</p><p>She skimmed the next message and blinked. She read it again. Rose rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath, then read the message again:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Subject: Information on the First Order</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With reference to the rubricated matter, it is my concern to provide the resistance with information relevant to the war. Attached you will find a non-exhaustive list of the forces stationed around Corellia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sender: Achromatic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Appendix: Mentioned</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The writing style was very different from the usual news. Even a droid would have managed a more fluid prose. Strange. She checked the attached file with a security program and finally opened it, numbers flickered across her screen, star maps with troop displacements, plans of star cruisers and battleships popped up faster than she could click.</p><p>The first results of their initially cursory research were extremely promising: some of the ship positions had already been reported by other scouts, there were minor deviations, but these could simply be explained away with the usual movements of warships.</p><p>About half an hour later, Rose was convinced that Achromatic was a real gold mine.</p><p>Rose sat up straighter, drank the last sip of her caf and set about writing back to Achromatic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Re: Subject: Information on the First Order</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Achromatic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We were able to verify your information and are interested in further exchanges. Can you send us information about other star systems?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spine</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had just poured herself a fresh cup of caf when a new message arrived. To her surprise, it was a message from Achromatic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Re: Re: Subject: Sensitive information about the First Order</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Request received. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sender: Achromatic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Appendix: -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Someone is eager, Rose thought to herself. Maybe it was a droid after all, no one else would send an acknowledgement of receipt these days.</p><p>***</p><p>A few days passed without Achromatic contacting them again. Rose was busy again with mind-numbing research queries. Just as she was about to call it a day after a gruelling shift, another email arrived from Achromatic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Subject: Your request regarding troop movements</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crew transport units of type X-734 will be moved from Balmorra to Nar Shaddaa in 23 hours. Resources will be taken up at the comet at the attached coordinates in accordance with the regulations. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sender: Achromatic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Appendix: mentioned</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Resource pick-up? What the ... does Achromatic mean by that that the X-734 destroyers charge their power cells there? Who writes like that? She was about to write back to Achromatic, just to be sure that it wasn't a droid after all.</p><p>But of course, that was out of the question, no, tact was needed here. She could not risk upsetting Achromatic. So far Achromatic had not commented on his or her motives, it was wiser to proceed cautiously.</p><p>***</p><p>Over the next few months, Achromatic proved to be an inexhaustible source of information vital to the war effort; numerous successful attacks against the First Order were carried out thanks to the detailed plans.</p><p>Achromatic's writing style remained stilted, while Rose chose a more familiar tone, which she herself liked better than the aloof, professional manner that many of her colleagues chose when corresponding with their informants.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Achromatic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for the technical specs on the AT-M6, wouldn't have thought the guns were still adjusted with ion charges. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spine</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, the reply arrived. Rose didn't open the message at first because, as usual, she only expected a dull acknowledgement of receipt. She ate a chocolate bar and only then opened the message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Re: No subject</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ion charge is purposeful and sensible in view of the energy absorption for operators. Other gun alignment distance compliance detection devices proved insufficient.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sender: Achromatic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Appendix: -</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What nonsense. As if one would need ion charges for such trivia. She quickly typed a reply:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Re: Re: No subject</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rubbish. With a manual fixture and a few LS interfaces, it's not only faster, but also cheaper.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rose turned her attention back to her other tasks, but her usual concentration wouldn't come. Shouldn't she have written back? No, she was right! Achromatic wouldn't short-circuit if she spoke plainly for once.</p><p>A flashing message drew her attention to her screen again. If she had had a caf cup in her hand, it would probably have smashed on the floor: A call flashed up, there was no number in the ID, only a name: Achromatic.</p><p>She activated her earpiece and answered the call. At first, she could only hear a low static, then a male voice with a strong imperial accent sounded. "I can't agree with that at all. With a manual adjustment, the error rate increases expositionally to the daily duty time spent in the AT-M6."</p><p>That's why the top spy calls? Because he thinks she was a know-nothing and a blowhard? Insolence! "Ion charges deform the durasteel plates on which the guns are fixed. Without regular manual maintenance, the accuracy of aim decreases considerably."</p><p>"The deformations are within the tolerance range. A general overhaul including combat value enhancement takes place every three years anyway."</p><p>"A combat value upgrade after three years is a waste of money."</p><p>"Irrelevant, budgeting is simply adjusted accordingly."</p><p>"It's nice to know that the First Order has the wherewithal to do this sort of thing," Rose teased. "And that's why you're calling? So, you can tell me that we have to scrounge up every credit and you can throw money out the window?"</p><p>"That was not my intention at all. I merely wanted to set the record straight."</p><p>Before Rose could say anything back, he hung up. She stared at the holo in disbelief. The man might not be a droid, but he was strange all the same.</p><p>***</p><p>Over the next few months, Rose regularly received information about troop strengths, planned campaigns and technical innovations. Whoever this Achromatic was, he had access to top-secret data.</p><p>This fact, of course, did not escape General Organa, who demanded to see all of Achromatic's information immediately, even before Rose could write her report or verify a word of it.</p><p>"I don't like it," Poe said with an uncharacteristically sullen expression as she stepped out of General Organa's office. He pulled her aside. "Achromatic is our main, if not our only, source of information for more than half of our military operations. We rely on him too much."</p><p>"I'm checking all his details."</p><p>"Of course you do, but one day we won't have that luxury and will have to make a potentially far-reaching decision based on his information."</p><p>"You don't trust him."</p><p>"He is a big shot with the First Order, and so far he has made no demand, no money, no tearful apology for any atrocities ... nothing."</p><p>Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't asked him why he's doing it until now either."</p><p>"Do you think he would answer you?"</p><p>"We've spoken a lot in the past few months, mostly about some technical specifications - I can give it a go, I think I've got a pretty good connection with him."</p><p>Poe eyed her with a thoughtful look. "Does he trust you?"</p><p>"I wouldn't go that far. But I would say that we appreciate each other ... he's one of the few people I can exchange technical details with, like the new XNS chips that keep order-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Poe waved it off.</p><p>Rose didn't like it when people cut her off just like that. It wasn't even rare, to her annoyance, why was it only happening to her? Whenever she wanted to elaborate, the other rebels got impatient and dismissed her expertise. For a brief moment she wondered if Achromatic felt the same way.</p><p>"Do you want me to get up close and personal with Achromatic?"</p><p>"Yes, I'd love to."</p><p>Rose returned to her office and began verifying the latest information. After a few hours, she leaned back in her chair and poured herself her third cup of caf.</p><p>She glanced at her chronometer. In a few moments she would receive a call from Achromatic, the man was like clockwork. A true creature of habit, not only did he send his information every three days punctually at 2 p.m., he also regularly called at 5:30 p.m. to ... yes, why actually?</p><p>Mostly he inquired whether his information had arrived. Afterwards they usually talked about technical problems, once she had even told him about a recurring problem with her self-made caf machine. After she had hung up, she had felt a little ashamed that she had even mentioned such a banality.</p><p>Achromatic probably thought she was a bit simple-minded, or even naïve. Oh well. It wasn't as if it mattered whether he thought she was highly professional or only semi-professional.</p><p>Rose stared at her caf machine, which was bubbling away. That didn't sound good, the heating element was still grumbling. Of course she wouldn't have to heat the water so quickly, a simpler, smaller element would do ... but then she would always have to wait for the thing to warm up.</p><p>She was still lost in thought when the expected call arrived. She picked up without taking her eyes off the caf machine. "Evening, Achromatic."</p><p>"Good evening, Spine."</p><p>"The information has arrived, thank you very much."</p><p>He hesitated for a moment. "Have you checked all the blueprints yet?"</p><p>Rose smiled a little, he obviously wanted to talk about technical details again. "Almost, I'm not that fast either. I admit, though, that I got a bit lost in the specifications for the updated circuit board. Didn't think you could put liquid lithium on the traces instead of duracopper."</p><p>He hesitated briefly before speaking. "The circuit board itself is admittedly not relevant to the war. After our conversation about your caf machine, I have been thinking about the water heating issue you raised. Perhaps you can adapt the circuit board to stabilise its operation."</p><p>Rose was just about to sip her caffeine cup when she froze in mid-motion. She blinked in disbelief. Achromatic had ... what? "Excuse me?"</p><p>"You have described an interesting problem," he said coolly. "During an indescribably boring session yesterday, I sketched something that should help you."</p><p>She put down her cup and leaned forward, the caller ID flashing slowly. "You revolutionised the circuit board because you wanted to improve my caf machine?"</p><p>He inhaled audibly. "I merely adapted existing research theses."</p><p>"No need to hide your light under a bushel, Achromatic." She laughed softly. "That must have been quite a dull session for you to have had time for it."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She couldn't help feeling that he wanted to say more. Why had he even mentioned the meeting if he didn't want to talk about it? "When I hear that, I'm glad I'm just a small cog in the wheel and don't have to take part in pointless conversations."</p><p>"I don't understand, aren't you an officer?" She could almost hear his frown.</p><p>Was he sitting in front of a screen like her? She imagined a young officer in black uniform staring at a flashing caller ID in perfect ergonomic posture. Was he young? He certainly didn't sound like an old man, but his voice was also slightly distorted by the encrypted holo-channel.</p><p>"Nah, I was a mechanic and I wanted to do more than just update astrodroids. That's why I signed up for the intelligence service."</p><p>There was a soft crackling in the line, a leaden silence spread.</p><p>"Achromatic? Are you still there?"</p><p>"Yes," his tone was cool, at least cooler than before.</p><p>Rose sighed. Damn, she shouldn't have said anything - now she was rid of the contact for sure. "Would you like a more senior liaison officer?" she asked quietly.</p><p>Again, there was silence on the line. "No."</p><p>Relief flooded through her. "Good." Rose leaned back in her chair and washed down the bitter taste in her mouth with Caf.</p><p>"Your expertise does not correlate with your rank," Achromatic said quietly. "I assumed you were at least a commander."</p><p>"I just like everything that has to do with technology. It's all so clear and simple, don't you think? 0 and 1, that's all."</p><p>"Indeed." She could hear a clinking sound as if he was stirring a spoon in a cup. "Any idiot can shoot around with a blaster, but building a blaster ... that takes skill and dexterity."</p><p>"I don't think guns are particularly interesting technically, myself," Rose said. "I prefer to deal with networks and droids, the little things that most people don't even appreciate. Makes me feel like I'm doing something really useful."</p><p>"To be honest, I also prefer networks. The other day I implemented a small update for the power cells, strictly speaking of course I just added bypasses to the ion injectors, but the energy output was immediately 0.6 % higher."</p><p>"Oh, the NX bypasses?"</p><p>"Of course, anything else would be nonsensical." He sounded amused. "The other day a general asked me if we couldn't double the energy output of the ventral guns."</p><p>Rose laughed. "What an idiot. How did he become a general if he doesn't know anything about SFse lasers?"</p><p>"I was wondering the same thing," he sounded like he was smiling. "Bringing people like that up to speed on weapons development is really a waste of time."</p><p>"You have my condolences."</p><p>"Save the pity for next month, I have to travel to an incredibly useless convention. Quasi wasted lifetime." He sounded relaxed; Rose wondered if he was a little tired already. Otherwise, he was much more formal.</p><p>"Oh, probably guns again, right?"</p><p>"Exactly," he hesitated briefly. "I'm afraid I must interrupt our conversation, Spine. Duty calls."</p><p>"All right, thanks again for the blueprints for my caf machine. I'll try them out right away."</p><p>He laughed softly. "Good luck." Seconds later he had ended the call.</p><p>Rose immediately set about going through the plans again. It was all flawless, of course, as were all of Achromatic's documents. She implemented the updates and grinned with satisfaction as the machine heated up within two seconds, pouring the blackest and strongest caf in the entire base into her cup.</p><p>As she sipped her caf and verified the further information, her thoughts drifted to Achromatic. It was a bit strange, but also nice that he had bothered to worry about her caffeine level.</p><p>Sie wonderd if he liked caf too. Oh, damn! She hadn't even thought that she should have asked him about his motives. On the other hand ... he was very careful, he probably wouldn't have answered such a clumsy question.</p><p>Rose drank the last sip and started the machine again, she needed a little refreshment for the final spurt.</p><p>***</p><p>Over the next two weeks, the calls from Achromatic increased. At first, he was very disciplined and limited himself to technical details. Gradually, the conversations shifted to everyday matters.</p><p>As Rose soon discovered, he had a sharp tongue and liked to make snide remarks about his colleagues. He was never vulgar, but had an unexpected sense of humour that she would not have expected from a First Order officer.</p><p>She began to look forward to the calls. Apart from the fact that the calls were important and she could proudly bring Achromatic's reports to General Organa, it was also interesting to chat with him.</p><p>She was not interrupted by him when she got out to describe a technical issue. Sometimes they would just sit there, lost in thought, until someone had an interesting addition to make to a previously discussed problem.</p><p>"That's all well and good," General Organa said as she once again delivered a verbal report. "But we need more information about him, ideally why he is helping us."</p><p>Rose nodded. "Of course, but until now he has always avoided the question."</p><p>Finn scrolled through the reports. "Did you speak to him directly about it?"</p><p>"No, I think we should proceed gently here. He has come to trust me, tells me about boring meetings he has to attend and so on. In a few months, maybe he will be ready to tell more about himself."</p><p>Poe nodded in agreement. "I agree with Rose, we shouldn't rush things. Achromatic is too important for us to put unnecessary pressure on him."</p><p>"I note your opinions, but I have a bad feeling about this," General Organa said. "He knows a lot, almost too much. But there is one thing he is silent about: Kylo Ren. I'd be interested to know why he never comments on him."</p><p>A good question, it hadn't even occurred to Rose that in all his reports Kylo Ren was never mentioned. "I could take him up on that."</p><p>General Organa's brown eyes darkened slightly. "No, I want to know more about the informant himself instead. Did he say which conference he would be at?"</p><p>"No, just that it's a boring event primarily talking about weapons." Rose folded her arms. "There can't be that many events where high-ranking officers of the First Order are invited."</p><p>Finn raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Must be a gathering of scum if you ask me."</p><p>Rose's eyes widened. "Nar Shaddaa! The Hutts must be throwing a massive party and inviting their best customers."</p><p>Poe whistled softly through his teeth as he tapped away on his pad. "You could be right, Rose. According to our intel, there's a big bash at the Club Vertico in 8 days. We have some bugging planned, but that's all."</p><p>The General rose from her chair, reaching for her walking stick. "Rose, I want you to attend this meeting and identify our spy."</p><p>Poe clicked his tongue. "General, it's too risky. Lieutenant Tico is certainly a capable analyst, but what if we scare Achromatic away?"</p><p>"I note your objection, Commander Dameron." She smiled at Rose. "Lieutenant, you have your orders. Establish the identity of Achromatic."</p><p>"Yes, General Organa," Rose said quietly. She left the office with Finn. She agreed with Poe, actually it was strange that a level-headed woman like Leia Organa would send her on such a dangerous mission.</p><p>Finn cleared his throat. "Do you have any idea why she's so eager to expose Achromatic?"</p><p>"I don't know, but she will have her reasons," Rose said lightly. To say she was uncomfortable would have been an understatement. She felt slightly sick, and her palms were damp.</p><p>Finn smiled encouragingly at her. "You can do it. Just try not to paralyse Achromatic with a stun gun."</p><p>Rose blushed. "That you still hold that against me."</p><p>He laughed. "Sure, what are friends for?"</p><p>"You're impossible."</p><p>"Come on, I'll buy you a caf."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Club Vertico, or rather Hotel Vertico, was situated in a massive skyscraper that towered far above the other buildings in the city of the moon. Huge spotlights illuminated the ostentatious façade and Twi'leks stood in rows in front of the entrance, where they pulled their operetta-like top hats and fawned before every guest.</p><p>The hotel façade was adorned with platinum-covered, almost idol-like statuettes that reached high into the sky. The hotel looked like a lighthouse, shining brighter than all the other buildings, which was an impressive feat considering the sea of neon light of the city. As Rose flew towards the building from the spaceport, the skyscraper reminded her of a lantern that attracted unwary revellers and threatened to burn them in its glow.</p><p>When she arrived, Rose got out of the taxi and made her way into the hotel with measured steps. Her elegant dress fluttered slightly in the warm wind that blew around the building. In keeping with her role, she ignored the droid following behind, towing her extensive luggage.</p><p>Sweet perfume rose to Rose's nose as the concierge welcomed her with a broad smile. "Madame Rusuu, I would like to thank you for honouring our humble establishment with your presence." He had a melodious accent that was difficult to place.</p><p>She nodded to the Twi'lek and tugged at her white silk robe. "Am I correct in assuming that the suite has been prepared according to my wishes?"</p><p>The concierge bowed slightly. "Of course, madam. Only the best for our esteemed guests - the delivery came directly from the Archon's court supplier."</p><p>He snapped his fingers and two Evocii appeared and handled her suitcases. She followed the women into a shield-plated lift, where soft string music was purring.</p><p>A short drive later, she entered her room. The suite was full of white lilies - according to 'Madam Rusuus' wishes. Rose had protested in vain against this waste, but her complaints had fallen on deaf ears.</p><p>The Evocii disappeared into the walk-in wardrobe; minutes later they retreated with an exaggeratedly deep bow.</p><p>Rose opened the balcony door and stepped outside; after the artificially cooled hotel room, the sultry air of the city beneath her feet almost made her breathe. She began to sweat instantly and retreated to the suite.</p><p>She activated her holo and sent a signal to Kaydel Ko that she had arrived safely. Then she kicked off her high-heeled shoes and dropped onto the huge sofa in the middle of the room.</p><p>How the heck was she supposed to track down Achromatic in just two days? Well, it didn't help, she had her orders - Poe had advised her to stay in the hotel lobby so she could keep an eye on the guests coming and going.</p><p>Fortunately, there was also a bar in the reception area where she could stay inconspicuously.</p><p>Rose sighed and went to the dressing room. After all, Madame Rusuu would not enjoy a little aperitif in her travelling clothes.</p><p>***</p><p>Rose sipped her cocktail and pretended to compare the prices of luxury spaceships on her pad while watching the arriving hotel guests out of the corner of her eye. She had to control herself not to keep rolling her eyes when a well-heeled guest strutted through the lobby with his jewelled luggage.</p><p>The bartender - a slick silver protocol droid - greeted all the guests with a litany of choice suck-ups that nearly turned Rose's stomach.</p><p>Just as she had to stifle a second yawn, her eyes happened to fall on the lift right next to the reception. The magnificent golden double doors opened and revealed a group of darkly dressed figures.</p><p>If Rose had been sipping her Gibson right now, she probably would have spit out her cocktail. Stepping out of the lift was none other than General Hux himself.</p><p>He was dressed all in black, his red hair flashed out from under his cap, the coat hung loosely around his shoulders and made his shoulders appear broader than they actually were. Like him, the men and women who surrounded him like a dark wall wore First Order uniforms - a sharp contrast to the glamorous and colourful dresses of the other hotel guests.</p><p>Rose downed the rest of the cocktail unladylike, the vermouth burning in her throat. But after the sight, she was in dire need of refreshment. The slimy bartender hurried over immediately. "Can I get you anything else, milady?"</p><p>"Same again," Rose muttered, unable to take her eyes off the group at the hotel reception.</p><p>The alcohol had the desired effect; Rose relaxed a little. Hux certainly wouldn't recognise herself, not with all that make-up. She hardly recognised herself in the mirror with her red lips and dark red eye shadow.</p><p>Achromatic was certainly a member of Hux's delegation, which would have to make their job a lot easier - because they all wore their uniforms and stood out from the crowd.</p><p>The droid brought her the cocktail she had ordered, and Rose gave him a patronising nod before taking the glass from the tray. Hux was a head taller than the officers around him, he took off his cap and let his gaze wander while one of his subordinates - a light-skinned, thin man with black hair - spoke to the concierge.</p><p>Their eyes crossed and Rose did her best to look bored while holding his gaze; after all, nothing attracted attention more than looking away nervously. She was, after all, Madame Rusuu, a rich Balmorran arms manufacturer.</p><p>Hux seemed to look at her for a moment, but as not a muscle moved on his stony, pale face, Rose assumed her camouflage held up to at least a cursory glance.</p><p>She pretended to look at her pad again while she continued to keep an eye on Hux and his people. Was the pale black-haired man Achromatic? Or the grumpy looking dark-skinned older officer?</p><p>Before she had time to take a closer look at everyone, the delegation disappeared into the lift again, no doubt going up to the penthouse. Rose waited an hour longer and then retired to her room.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, the alarm clock rang at 6 a.m. and Rose went to the hotel restaurant on the top floor after her - to her chagrin - extensive morning toilette including make-up, which she felt she had to apply with a spatula.</p><p>She sat down at a table on the sprawling balcony and enjoyed a hot cup of caf. She had chosen a spot where no one could catch a glimpse of her pad, which she pulled out of her mustard-coloured designer handbag.</p><p>To her surprise, she saw that she had a message on her secure channel: Achromatic had written to her late at night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Subject: Meeting/Next delivery</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately, I am not able to provide information in the next two days. I am stuck in the aforementioned meeting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sender: Achromatic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Appendix: -</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose typed a quick reply:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Re: Meeting/Next delivery</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Achromatic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Too bad, then I guess you don't have time to chat with me about the new plasma injectors either?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose ordered Kraytian eggs with caviar for breakfast and tried to enjoy the grandiose view of the surrounding skyscrapers. The food was excellent, of course, but it left an ashy taste on her tongue.</p><p>It was a mystery to her how all the rich people could enjoy such a life. On her way from the spaceport to the hotel alone, she had seen countless emaciated beggars vegetating in the back alleys of the busy streets.</p><p>If the Hutts would use even a fraction of their immense fortune to create halfway humane conditions on this planet ... but that would require that these giant gluttonous slugs cared about something other than themselves.</p><p>The waitress had just served her the third caf when the black-clad group from the day before appeared. Hux was again the most prominent figure with his tall figure, but also with his blond-red hair that almost had a golden glow in the morning sun.</p><p>The conference would start in an hour, the only question was how she could draw Achromatic's attention without putting herself at risk.</p><p>While the waiters served the First Order, Rose had plenty of time to study the officers' faces.</p><p>Besides Hux, there were only three other men. The pale, black-haired officer who looked like an overgrown boy, the older dark-skinned man who had already caught her eye yesterday and a blond man in his mid-thirties.</p><p>The voice had sounded rather younger, so she could rule out the oldest. That left the blond and the black-haired one.</p><p>***</p><p>Rose had made a generous 'donation' to be placed in the conference room near the First Order. When the officers arrived, she paid no attention to them; as soon as the first speaker began her lecture on "Astrophysical influences on hyperspace drives", Rose dared to take a closer look at the men.</p><p>The longer she thought about it, the more certain she became that Achromatic was the young black-haired man. The man in his mid-thirties somehow sat too confidently and in his chair. He was also hanging on the speaker's lips as if she wasn't just spouting boring generalities.</p><p>Achromatic was too technically savvy to be seriously interested in these banalities. The young black-haired man sat next to Hux and typed something on his pad. From time to time Hux whispered something to him and he nodded eagerly.</p><p>So that's how he got his information? He was probably Hux's aide-de-camp and heard all kinds of secrets at his side.</p><p>The next step was to find out his name and rank. But how should she do that?</p><p>The next two hours were filled with indescribably boring lectures on ion drives, chip management and a supposedly new programming language to simplify communication between droids - which of course was nothing but a tired rip-off of XML coding that Rose had already recognised as useless in practical use two years ago.</p><p>Achromatic had not exaggerated - it was a waste of life.</p><p>When the meeting was interrupted for lunch, Hux rose and smoothed his immaculate uniform. His troop moved towards Rose's table; she recognised the opportunity and dropped her handbag on the floor just as the young officer crossed her path.</p><p>Reflexively, he bent down and handed her the bag.</p><p>Rose gave him an artificial smile. "How thoughtful of you, sir - oh, you are an officer. Thank you, Colonel."</p><p>The man blushed a little. "Excuse me, but I'm only a lieutenant." His voice sounded similar to Achromatic's, but maybe that was just because of the imperial accent.</p><p>"Ah, how clumsy of me. Excuse me, Lieutenant ..."</p><p>"Mitaka."</p><p>She noticed that the other officers had noticed that Mitaka had been stopped. Rose turned her back on them so Hux wouldn't see her up close. "Thank you, Lieutenant Mitaka."</p><p>"You're welcome, Miss ..."</p><p>"Madame Rusuu. Horribly boring event, don't you think? I was hoping Dr Oggorub would have something ... substantial to say."</p><p>Mitaka blushed again. "Uh..."</p><p>Damn, soon he would have to move on! "I myself am mainly interested in plasma injectors, as a weapons manufacturer that is-"</p><p>"Lieutenant," a cool voice sounded behind her.</p><p>Mitaka nodded nervously at her and fixed his gaze on the speaker behind her. Rose had to summon all her willpower not to hiss a curse. She turned; General Hux was standing in front of her.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "I would ask you to address any enquiries directly to me, Madame Rusuu. Lieutenant Mitaka has no decision-making authority in matters of armament."</p><p>Damn, he was really tall, Rose thought. Despite her ankle-threatening high pumps, she barely reached his chest. "Ah, excuse me. I just wanted to thank him for his kind gesture." She held out her hand to him with a broad smile that hopefully covered her nervousness.</p><p>He took her hand and gave it a surprisingly elegant Hutt-style kiss. His lips almost touched her index finger; a shiver ran through her and for a split second she thought he was going to bite her finger.</p><p>"I'm afraid you have the advantage over me," she continued lightly. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."</p><p>"General Hux." He straightened up again, his pale green eyes scrutinising her with undisguised interest.</p><p>"Pleased to make your acquaintance, General Hux."</p><p>"My pleasure," Hux replied politely.</p><p>"If you'll excuse me, the lunch break is a little short." Rose gave the officers a friendly nod and strode off with her head held high.</p><p>She walked with measured steps to the restaurant, where a generous, not to say decadent buffet with numerous delicacies was waiting for the participants of the conference.</p><p>For the next hour, she was busy talking to other arms manufacturers, potential buyers about her alleged industry - which was amazingly easy for her thanks to her technical knowledge.</p><p>The leering looks and awkward compliments directed at her, especially by the older participants, were far more challenging. Going back to the lecture hall to listen to more dreary speakers suddenly didn't seem so unspeakable after enduring these ‘attentions’.</p><p>Rose made every effort not to look in the direction of the First Order delegation again all afternoon. Hux hadn't recognised her, but it was better to wait for a good moment to catch Mitaka alone.</p><p>Six mind-numbing lectures later, Rose was so exhausted that she went straight to the bar and treated herself to a double whiskey. It was an overpriced Corellian import, but Rose figured she had earned it - not because she had stared General Hux in the face personally without so much as batting an eyelid, but because she had managed not to throw her shoes at those babbling idiots in the stands.</p><p>Achromatic had indicated that the lectures were not exactly stimulating, but her worst expectations were exceeded. She took a big sip and closed her eyes for a moment.</p><p>"A glass of Sauvignon Blanc please," said an all too familiar voice beside her.</p><p>Rose steeled herself inwardly and turned to her right. Hux nodded politely at her and as the bartender served him the white wine on a small coaster, he took the wine glass in his right hand. He wore his black leather gloves as always, a strip of light skin flashed on his wrist as he toasted her.</p><p>"You look exhausted, Madame Rusuu," he said with a smile. "Yet we still have Professor Demorok's lecture coming up tomorrow morning. I hear he even has over 300 holofoils with him this time."</p><p>Rose was dead tired, maybe it was the alcohol, but the unexpected joke amused her. Rose laughed softly. "Is it so obvious?"</p><p>"At least you still made it to the bar, I'm sure some of the participants are still sitting in their seats in a semi-comatose state."</p><p>Rose sipped her whiskey, the ice cubes clinking in the glass. "It's strange, don't you think? We all torture ourselves with these lectures, yet it's clear from the start that the really interesting conversations take place in the breaks."</p><p>"Indeed." To her amazement, he sat down on the bar stool next to her. "Have you been able to get customers for your B1 battle droids yet?"</p><p>Hux had apparently made enquiries about 'Madame Rusuu'. She nodded. "Of course, the product quality has already convinced many people."</p><p>"I'm admittedly a little surprised that you haven't tried to sell the droids to the First Order yet."</p><p>Rose put down her glass and smiled at him. "We are both professionals, General. You and I know you have more than enough soldiers. I have too much pride to act like a cheap scrap dealer trying to put my merchandise on you."</p><p>"No confidence in the 'product quality'?" asked Hux mockingly.</p><p>"Of course, but I only sell my customers weapon systems that meet their needs. You don't need B1 droids, at most you need network systems for your destroyers."</p><p>He looked at her again, she would have expected a cold, disdainful look, not the interest that was in his eyes. To her amazement, she noticed that he seemed less rushed, less pale than when he had ordered Finn's and her execution in the hangar.</p><p>Was it the dim, warm light in the bar? No, he seemed strangely relaxed. Rose noticed that she was staring at him and averted her gaze, grabbing her glass.</p><p>"I couldn't help but overhear that you were interested in plasma injectors," Hux said quietly.</p><p>Damn, had he noticed something when contacting Mitaka? "Yes, that is correct. We are currently working on manually upgrading the VN injectors so they can be used for the B2 droids," she lied slickly.</p><p>"Why don't you just use VM injectors?" asked Hux, sipping his wine.</p><p>What now? Well, she would just have to improvise. "That's right, but we have substantial leftovers that we want to continue using."</p><p>"I am surprised that manual labour is still used at all in the defence industry."</p><p>Rose pursed her mouth. "Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouth. I wouldn't be where I am today if I had wasted materials!" Madame Ruusu would have to be a little less grumpy, but Rose couldn't help herself. There was little that enraged her as much as waste.</p><p>"It was not my intention to offend you."</p><p>What was his intention then? Why was he talking to her at all? "Excuse me, I guess I'm just a little tired."</p><p>"If you'll permit me the remark ... you're not tired, you're angry." Hux's cool tone made her sit up and take notice.</p><p>She should say goodbye and retire to her room, it was dangerous to talk to Hux like that. But then again, she couldn't let him have the last word. "You are right. I was just trying to be polite."</p><p>Hux rose from the bar stool. "I understand, my company is not wanted."</p><p>Rose stared at him, dumbfounded. "General Hux, I-"</p><p>He indicated a bow. "I wish you a restful evening." He did not wait for her reply, but walked purposefully to the lift in the lobby.</p><p>Rose looked at his half-full wine glass, which was still on the counter. What a strange fellow. She would have expected him to flare up and rant about the majesty of the First Order. Instead, he had withdrawn ... should she have been more clever?</p><p>Hux was one of the most powerful people in the order, he would undoubtedly have been an interesting source of information. Damn, she should have pulled herself together and feigned approval.</p><p>Anyway, there was little point in mourning missed opportunities. It was incredibly fortunate that Hux did not seem to remember her. For once, her dozens face was an advantage.</p><p>Rose downed her whiskey. Time for dinner. Mitaka was surely there too, and she could try to contact him again.</p><p>***</p><p>Rose had dutifully changed her wardrobe before going to the hotel's restaurant - why someone had to change clothes three times a day remained a closed book for her, but that was part of the cover.</p><p>She allowed herself to be escorted to her table by the head waiter, who received her with a bow and a murmured "Ma'am". While slowly eating her starter salad, she let her eyes wander around the room.</p><p>To her dismay, she did not discover Mitaka anywhere. Only Hux was sitting alone at a table, spooning a bowl of soup. Without the wall of black uniforms around him, he seemed less threatening, more human. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed disconcertingly unhappy and lonely.</p><p>Something stirred inside her. Without further ado, she took her plate and crossed the room. Hux looked up from his soup, puzzled.</p><p>"May I sit down?" asked Rose, settling into the chair beside him before he could answer.</p><p>"I admit I didn't expect you to want to talk to me again," Hux said, wiping his mouth with a white napkin.</p><p>"Why did you address me?" asked Rose, poking at her salad.</p><p>The corners of his mouth twitched. "I was curious. It's rare to have the opportunity to talk to civilians."</p><p>"I see." Rose pushed the plate away a little and a hasty waiter immediately appeared and cleared the empty plates. The next course, filleted pieces of nerf kidney served with an herb sauce, was served. Rose noticed that the table in front of Hux was empty. "Oh, you've already eaten?"</p><p>"I like to eat light; the soup is quite enough for me."</p><p>No wonder he looked so gaunt in the face, Rose thought to herself. "I just like to eat too much," she admitted. "Maybe it's because we didn't always get enough food on the table in the old days."</p><p>"A psychologically conclusive explanation," Hux replied and sipped his white wine. "With me, it might be the opposite case."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We always had food in abundance, there was something obscene, disgusting about it ... those full plates." He smiled slightly. "Forgive me, I hope I'm not upsetting you with this, Madame Rusuu. It must seem like a mockery to you to hear me speak like that."</p><p>Rose cut the meat. "Not at all. We all have our baggage to carry."</p><p>He fell silent for a few seconds. "It's paradoxical, don't you think? That events so deep in the past still influence our behaviour."</p><p>Rose smiled smugly. "That's the way it is with all things."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Sure, just think of something as simple as operating systems in all our technological marvels. Basal yet indispensable, have you never wondered why the BIOS-X is still written in Wat++?"</p><p>He stared at her, puzzled, and moved his chair closer to the table. "I admit I never gave it a thought before."</p><p>"All these new programming languages are still based on Wat++ because nothing can come from nothing."</p><p>"Hmm, nothing comes from nothing ... your logic is compelling."</p><p>She pointed her fork at him. "You see? We are still influenced by our biological Wat++."</p><p>"I'm not sure that's any comfort to me."</p><p>Rose laughed. "A man like you doesn't need consolation. You must be one of those guys who think you're the sole forger of your fortune, right?"</p><p>Hux arched an eyebrow. "You've got me pegged. You don't think much of it, do you? I'm surprised, given your social rise."</p><p>Rose put her cutlery on the empty plate in front of her. "I've been lucky, to attribute my wealth only to myself would not take enough account of the circumstances. Sure, I worked hard, but I had friends who supported me and backers who believed in me."</p><p>Hux seemed lost in thought for a moment. Rose eyed him; his reddish-blond hair and pale skin contrasted sharply with his black uniform. She wondered how he would look if he wore everyday clothes.</p><p>He was a handsome man, she had to admit. No doubt he would look stunning without the excruciating uniform.</p><p>"I have to agree with you, Madame Rusuu. At the same time, I would like to point out the non-negligible individual achievement that is essential for a successful company."</p><p>The cellar placed the dessert, a berry mousse, in front of Rose and skilfully poured a red sauce over it before silently moving away again. She picked up the spoon and tasted the dessert. Of course, the mousse was delicious and almost melted in the mouth. "Sure, you have to do something yourself if you want to get ahead. But I've seen enough privileged entrepreneurs who seriously thought that everything was due to their genius.</p><p>He averted his gaze and tugged at his black leather glove. Rose couldn't help feeling that he was unhappy. Or was she seeing something that wasn't there?</p><p>"You asked me earlier why I sat down with you at the bar." He looked up. "Why did you come here?"</p><p>"For the same reason as you. I was curious." Rose hesitated for a moment before continuing. "You looked lonely."</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" Hux frowned in confusion.</p><p>Rose wet her lips and averted her eyes. "I don't like to eat alone. At home we always had a full table, relatives were always there. It bothered me then, I wanted nothing more than peace and quiet."</p><p>Rose blinked and swallowed empty. She didn't know why she told Hux about her family at all; maybe it wasn't him who was lonely, but her. Maybe she just wanted him to hear it at least once; to be confronted with loss just once. "Now they're all gone. Now it's quiet."</p><p>Hux looked dismayed, but he remained silent.</p><p>"Whenever I see someone eating alone, my throat tightens. And I think to myself that that person is lonely too." She stared at her half-eaten dessert, then smiled sadly. "I'm sure you think I'm sentimental now, but I believe with all my heart that the galaxy would be a more peaceful place if fewer people ate alone."</p><p>She pushed the plate with the mousse remains far away from her. She had lost her appetite. As if from nowhere, the waiter appeared at her side. "May I get you a digestif or a caf?"</p><p>Rose could not bring herself to answer. She sniffed quietly. She was quite a spy, whining like that ...</p><p>Hux cleared his throat. "I'd like a tarin tea for me and the strongest caf you have for the lady."</p><p>The cellar nodded officiously and moved away.</p><p>Only now did Rose register what Hux had ordered. A shiver ran through her. "How did you know I like my caf black?"</p><p>Hux smiled sadly at her. "You've gone on long enough about the merits of black caf. That's why I made the blueprints for you."</p><p>Rose felt all the colour drain from her face. "What?"</p><p>The waiter materialised again at their table and placed the desired drinks on the table.</p><p>Hux waited until he was out of earshot before lifting the tea egg out of the hot water and placing it on a small plate. Then he stirred slowly in his cup. "Maybe I really was lonely."</p><p>Rose stared at him in disbelief. General Hux was Achromatic? Surely that was impossible! She had been chatting with <em>Hux </em>for hours? The same man who had wanted to kill her less than a year ago?</p><p>Hux cleared his throat. "I don't know how you always manage to take me by surprise with your sharp mind. Yet I should know by now that you are always right."</p><p>Rose's brain slowly started to work again. Damn it, why hadn't she realised earlier that Achromatic was Hux? On reflection, it was almost obvious.</p><p>"Here's to good cooperation, Spine," Hux said, raising his cup as if in salute.</p><p>She finally caught herself and reached for her caf. "Here's to good cooperation, General."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>End</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>